loyalty and love
by VioletIsInPain
Summary: holding on to something that doesnt belong to you just hurts everyone in the end.  sorta FrUk but mostly UsUk.


where ever your from i hope you enjoy the cracked up craziness your about to read! please excuse any misspellings, incorrect translations, and most of character flaws!

i dont own hetalia or excel saga but i will use the characters and theme song as puppets to my will...so in other words im a loser...o.o'

[song lyrics]

"talking"

'thinking'

DRAWACIRCLE,THATSTHEEARTH!DRAWACIRCLE,THATSTHEEARTH!DRAWACIRCLE,THATSTHEEARTH!DRAWACIRCLE,THATSTHEEARTH!DRAWACIRCLE,THATSTHEEARTH!DRAWACIRCLE,THATSTHEEARTH!DRAWACIRCL

["This is not love

Love is not this

I love, but I am not loved"]

"Thats the last time i warn you about groping me Frog!" i stare at his cherry red face and cant help but to smile and wrap my arms around his waist pulling him to my chest and hovering my lips just next to his ear "oh but my dear english man, i know you enjoy it!" i whisper making sure to brush my lips against his very sensitive ears " I don-" i watched as the veins in his neck poped out, barely dodgeing his elbow, which was aimed at my stomache "this is highly unprofessional" i felt my smile grow feral while i peered at a very flustered germany as he tried in vain to restore the order id just destroyed our annual meeting.

["By no means is this love

Sex isn't love

I love, but I do not seek love out"]

thats all it ever was...rough, quick, and animalistic. I hum softly as i strighten out my rumpled clothing "you could always come over to my place, its much more pleasent than this alley.." i whisper taking his face in my hands and forcing him to look me in the eye "if wishes were fishes" he mumbles under his breath before pulling away, redfaced and continues to dress "i should get back before Alfred notices, ill have to stuff him with those disgusting piles of slop he calls food just to distract him" i smile and slip off, fighting back the wave of depression threating to overcome me.

["This is all for his sake"]

always in the best intrest of arthur...no considiration for me, ever.

["This is never love

Love is never this"]

that final time was strange. It had been less then a day after Arthur had cornered me before the meeting hissing his final goodbye.

_"im doing this here and now because i dont want you getting all emotional on me" he'd said the tone of his voice stopping my heart mid-beat (or so it seemed at the time) "its over, Frog" pulling himself to full height and staring me straight in the eye "im getting together with Alfred and i wont endanger our relationship for the likes of you" he'd said turning heel and walking to his seat next to Alfred, who was looking as happy and oblivious as usual._

["People go their own ways

This is probably for his sake

I won't ask for anything in return

My loyalty is deeper than love"]

i wont be bitter, i refuse to stoop that low. "so you showed anyway?" sighing i pick at a loose thread hanging from my jacket "i was invited...unless you dont want me here. in that case ill leave without making a fuss" i choke out locking my eyes on a stray rose petal as it rolled slowly across the grass at our feet "...whats wrong with you fro-fransis?" i widen my eyes at the mention of my name "youve been silent the whole day, and i havent heard of one complaint of you groping anyone- your not dying are you?" he says suddenly and i look up and the tears i held back flowed down my face as i laughed. "whats so funny?" he growls and i wipe my eyes on the lace lined hankerchief i had tucked away in my sleeve "im distraught" i sniffeld smiling sadly at the surprise in his eyes "the one and only person i was ever capable of loving just got married to his ward" i say standing and brushing invisible dirt off of my pants "wha-" he begins before Alfred runs up throwing his arms around Arthurs shoulders rumpling his tux jacket and jarring the ring of flowers around his head "look what sealand made me!" he yelled in his screeching tone pointing to the flower crown "How in the Hell does someone who lives in the middle of the FUC-" Arthur began inturpted by a sharp "Iggy!" from Alfred wich was ignored as he continued "- how to make a flower crown when there no soil to grow them in!" he said reaching for the crown but deturred when Alfred pouted and clung to his arm.

["I might be an idiot, I might be a fool, but I don't care

This is a loyalty you might call love"]

HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHONHON!HONHON

sorrah for the emoness! this just poped into my head one day and i decided to type it out! so what do you think? did you like it?, did it suck?, did this make you want to pull out all your hair and set it on fire? and no flamers please...you just waste time and char the couches XC!


End file.
